For example, polyimides, benzocyclobutene, and photoacryl are used as organic insulating layers that are expected as constituents for, organic thin-film transistors or the like. However, such organic insulating layers do not exhibit satisfactory characteristics as devices comparable to inorganic insulating layers (see Patent Document 1). Accordingly, in order to realize organic electronic devices such as organic thin-film transistors, it is demanded to develop organic insulating materials that have excellent characteristics as devices and can be advantageously used in printing processes.
As a reply to this demand for organic insulating materials, recently, an organic insulating layer of a combination of polyvinylphenol and a cross-linking agent has been found (see Non-Patent Document 1).
Furthermore, in Patent Document 2, a polymer of polymerized vinyl cinnamate is used as another material for an organic insulating layer.    Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 6,232,157    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-303270    Non-Patent Document 1: Appl. Phys. Lett., 2002, 81(2), 289